


Eyes full of stars

by tellingtales



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Stars, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 21:23:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4977037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellingtales/pseuds/tellingtales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>No warnings, hope you enjoy. Fluffyness ^_^</p>
    </blockquote>





	Eyes full of stars

**Author's Note:**

> No warnings, hope you enjoy. Fluffyness ^_^

Dean laid beside Cas on the grass looking up into the stars and listening to Cas explaining all the different stars and constellations. Dean turned his head so he could look at Cas, his best friend since kindergarten. Dean had always known he had some feelings for Cas that were beyond friendship, but he didn’t want to lose his friend so he kept quiet. Dean could see the stars in Cas blue eyes. It was truly beautiful and Dean could feel his face redden. 

”Cas?” Dean said. His heart sank a little, because when Cas looked at him, the stars in his eyes were gone. Although when Cas looked at Dean, there was a shine in his eyes incomparable to even the brightest stars.

”Yeah?” Cas answered, his smile slowly fading away when he saw Dean’s nervous face. ”What is it?” He asked a little concerned.

”I can see the stars in your eyes” Dean replied and smiled. The smile grew on Cas lips and Dean felt his pulse quicken. ”I love you Cas” he blurted out before he could chicken out. He didn’t have time to regret it, because a wide smile spread on Cas face. He didn’t expect to feel this way when he told Cas how he truly felt about him. He expected to feel cold and abandoned, scared and rejected, like Cas wouldn’t reciprocate… Yet, Cas made Dean feel the exact opposite. Cas slowly moved in and kissed Dean, a gentle touch of soft lips. Dean felt a warmth blossom from his lips to his toes. Cas smiled and whispered against Dean’s lips ”I love you too”.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Sweet_Tangerine for correcting my English<3.!!


End file.
